Life is Irrelevant
by thefaultinourrevolution
Summary: She realized she was dead when no one answered her call, when everyone ignored her. It wasn't until later that she realized she was there, but unseeable.
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry, I know I have other stories on the line, but I've completely lost inspiration. I promise you though, I won't quit on this one. It's been toying with my head one day, and I just decided to write it down. One day, I may or may not get to finish they others, but for now... I'll just go with this.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

She was most certainly dead, well, at least she _thought_ she was. After all wasn't she shot? Then why was she witnessing everything. She was still _alive,_ yet unseeable. "Marius." She said lowly, with little breath left in her. Still he continued to ignore her, and as he heavily leaned against a wall of the barricade, he read the parchment. "I'm alive." _Why won't you turn to me? _Then it hit her. Not at that moment, not when everything was starting to hit off, when shots were being fired, and one pierced right through her. But when Marius himself was shot, this couldn't be reality, if it was, then she didn't want to live in it. A world in which Marius didn't live?

Eponine ran past numerous of people, each not moving out of the way, only rushing and trying to escape the pellets, begging ever so loudly for help. Suddenly, she froze. She took notice of the carefully lain out bodies. Moving slightly to get a better view, she noticed her own lifeless body next to Gavroche's. She was truly, without a doubt, dead.

* * *

If she was _dead,_ as you would put it, then why was she still here, with well beings. That is, though, they couldn't see her. At the moment she was placed in front of '_Cafe Musain'_ and all by her self she entered the building. The wooden planks made small creaking sounds as her feet walked the stairs. Honestly, she wasn't hoping to see a familiar face, or anyone for that matter. Then she felt the breathing of a person. Turning around in a hurry she caught a head of golden curls, smothered against a wall. "Enjolras." She said in hope of catching his, before unattainable, attention, maybe he would be able to see her. After all, he had also died that day.

Enjolras' body stiffened at the sound of the voice, slowly he dared to turn around. He turned around with a strange look to his face, "Eponine? You're alive?" His mouth moved without a word. "How-"

"No, I'm not alive," She interrupted, bringing Enjolras to raise an eyebrow.

"But you're here, and so am I. It's simple, we somehow survived," Suddenly, his eyes widened, "That means _they _could be alive." Hope audible in his voice.

_He doesn't understand. He just doesn't get it. _"They're all dead." She explained.

Enjolras laughed, "No, you don't understand-"

"_You_ don't understand. Everyone, I've seen them... at least... the corpses."

The blond struggled for words. Instead, he settled with a sad nod.

* * *

Each day went by, and Enjolras wouldn't leave the cafe, saying something like- _If I can see you, then I'll be able to see them soon-. _Eponine left him to grieve. After all, death isn't an easy thing to accept. Especially if you're the one suffering from it. Though the words he uttered brung her to think.

Enjolras could see her, and she could see him as well. But why, exactly, were the both allowed to only see each other. Surely, they should be allowed to also see the others. Why only each other. The whole death thing was starting to mess with her mind. Biting her lip, she threw her head against a wall, no pain affected her. _Another side effect of dying._ Pain was irreverent. Life was irreverent. Death is life.

A chuckle left her lips, _your starting to sound like Jehan._

Bad idea, thinking of the others brought back a handful of memories. Not many with the group, but mostly with a freckled face. She shut her eyes, _ghosts don't cry, there's no point in doing so._

"'Ponine?"

Her head shot forward at the familiar voice, "Gav?" A million emotions washed over her. Relief, over having someone else than Enjolras to talk to. He was usually too moody, and having an energetic being like Gavroche, would definitely give her, sarcastically speaking, life a change. Finally, joy.

The _gamin_ grinned, "I thought that was you, I've been watching you for quite some time."

"Why didn't you call out earlier." She responded. Standing up, she noticed a small blood stain on his clothing. The cause of his death, being shot three times, whilst only two hit him. It was then that she noticed her own cloths, soaked in red.

"'Cause I would sound insane calling out to someone who's living."

Eponine's face fell, "Gavroche... I'm dead... you're dead." If he didn't know, she wouldn't have the heart to break it to him. _  
_

"Oh, I know I'm dead. I hoped you somehow... survived. Enjolras told me." He made a move to stand next to Eponine, "He's a bit cross... after the whole deal with-" He made a swift motion to his neck. Eponine frowned.

"Death isn't something to laugh about Gav," She snapped angrily.

"_Touchy._ Yes, of course, but it isn't something to be sorry about." He argued, his tone soft. "Remember, I'm also dead 'Ponine, so by saying that, you are also offending me."

Typical Gavroche, always finding a way around the situation.

She found her self glad the small boy had returned. "Were you prepared," She asked one day, catching Gavorche off guard.

"For what?" Asked the boy, cocking his head.

"Dying," She finished for his sake.

"I was always prepared, right from the start." He said gravely and stood up, he reached out for Eponine, "We should go see Enjolras, you know- to see if he has seen the others yet."

**Small start, I know. I'll make the next chapters longer, though I won't promise anything this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Death."

"Un_remarkable."_

"Life?"

"A big tease."

Gavroche nodded, kindly agreeing to her words. He fell to the spot next to her. They found it to be easy being- _not alive_, as Eponine put it. All was better since no one could see through them or more exactly, _them_. It wasn't as if they were disturbed by the neglect, passing eyes over looking them, as if they were ghosts. Eponine had brung the situation up during one of Enjolras's silent breaks, when Gavroche was off doing what spirits did best; scout the places he could never scout back when he was alive.

"I've been thinking..." Said Eponine to the fair-haired man. Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Tried from doing nothing- as Eponine saw it.

He sighed restlessly. For a second, Eponine wondered if he had slept at all. Almost immediately she stifled a chuckle. Ghosts didn't sleep, at least not her. "Precisely what?"

Eponine paused, giving her question a final look-through. "We are dead, I'm most certain of that- call me silly, though do not make fun but-" It was a ridiculous question, instantly, she regretted ever bringing it up. Nethertheless, she finished for her own sake, "Canpeopleseeus?" Her words tangled in a quick sentence, leaving Enjolras to struggle at the mess.

"Come again?"

"Can. People. See. Us." She repeated, this time more slowly. It wasn't like Enjolras was so uneducated, but by the way he couldn't understand her ramble of words, not that she blamed him, it was best.

The blond frowned once again, bringing the familiar scowl into place, "I- I'm pretty much new to this whole death affair, alike you. Why should it matter? There's no way to find life in us- not anymore."

"Of course," Said Eponine. Arguing and urging him with more questions would do no good. Like he had said, he's just as new as she is with the 'dead' situation. "I know- there's no fix and-"

"There never will be, I've told you one too many times before."

"And must you remind me I'm dead?" She mentally kicked herself. Over the last few days, since death, she learned Enjolras had a terrible habit of _always_ winning during, a not so serious, debate. A simple instinct that kicked in along with the knowledge he had. She knew the outcome of the conversation already. She'll go along with snappy comebacks, and he'll quietly agree, and for a quick moment she'll think she won.

Wrong.

Always wrong. Never right.

Enjolras will sneak a correction, she foresaw. Then it'll be over, much to her liking.

"I'm not reminding you if you _are_ dead. You remind yourself every time she see people look away from you- wait, you would need to have _someone, anyone,_ to look your way before that happens." The chair creaked, a result from his weight and the tipping of the ancient piece of wood. "Get used to it."

"I will, and once I do I'll like it if-"

"If?"

"-I demand you to not remind I'm not alive."

"No difference." He said, looking out the window.

Her nails dug into her palms, warm blood trickled down. "Same difference to you bourgeois boy, I said not alive, not dead."

Enjolras's lip twitched, itching for another comeback, instead he ceased movement, taking notice of her death grip. "As you say."

She smiled coldly.

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way Gavroche, but I don't see the reason for going around and creating more trouble. Enough with you being alive. not anymore." Courfeyrac said, laughing slightly at the _gamin's _brewing trouble.

"They don't tend to notice," Gavroche responded, for only a second regretting what he had done.

Correct.

The living never notice the dead- not that he, himself, noticed. Making silly faces, shouting blasphemies, whatever it took to get the living to give him a modest acknowledgement. Their attention was unattainable. _Much like Enjolras's,_ Gavroche noted. Yes, it could be fun at times, but what fun was it if they never noticed, any indication of knowing he was there, _though not really there._ The faces of the new-found victims: scared, confused...angry. All the same the group pulled during the revolution.

Gavroche peeked at Courfeyrac, a small smile escaped him. He had tried to stop him. He had _tried_ to save him. Trying wasn't enough, not in anybody's case.

That's not to say death was such a terrible thing. It wasn't honestly. After all, everyone faces death, whether it's sooner or later. Sooner in his case.

"They wouldn't would they? Though I suppose they can feel a slight change to the wind," Courfeyrac grinned, "but that's just supposing. Is it unnatural, perhaps. More likely, yes."

"Makes no sense. When I was alive, I don't remember ever- seeing anything unnatural," Gavroche took a deep breath, "the dead. I would've noticed ever seeing anything like that."

It was now Courfeyrac's turn to voice his own opinion, "Nonsense- I've seen an unnatural being once or twice."

"You have?" Gavroche pressed for more information.

"No." The other responded gravely. Gavroche nodded, accepting the lie easily.

"Do you think it would be different- if Marius had actually seen a ghost that day?" Combeferre asked to no one in particular. Gavroche jumped at the sound of his voice. Almost had he forgotten of him.

"I think we would've died earlier."


End file.
